


Honour

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zedd gives Cara an extra portion of food rather than keep it for himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour

"Food's ready," Zedd called. Cara stopped grooming the horses and headed to the campfire. Richard and Kahlan, giggling, joined them. Their hair was dripping wet from yet another dip in the nearby lake.

The fish smelt delicious and Zedd handed out the portions. Richard got two fillets, as did Kahlan. Cara fully expected to get two, leaving four for the wizard. To her surprise he laid four sticks of fish on her plate and shuffled to sit opposite her with his own two portions.

"Wizard?" she asked. "Are you not hungry?"

Kahlan and Richard shot worried glances at Zedd; if he wasn't hungry there must be something wrong.

"I have plenty," he said. "Eat up. You've earned it."

Suddenly Cara understood. This morning they'd come across a Sister of the Dark and she hadn't hesitated to throw herself in front of the distracted wizard to protect him from a well-aimed dacra. This was a thank you, much as a young Mord'Sith might pay honour to her Mistress. She grinned and took great pleasure in devouring her prize.


End file.
